Numb
by Miss Dark-Angel Killjoy
Summary: Since she rebelled against him, everything he thought she would be just fell apart right in front of him. A Songfic to Numb by Linkin Park Victoire/Surprise!Character


**Numb**

**By: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: ****She was tired; tired of being who **_**he**_** wanted her to be, instead of who **_**she**_** wanted to be. Did she even love **_**him?**_** Since she rebelled against **_**him, **_**everything he thought she would be just fell apart right in front of **_**him.**_** A Songfic to Linkin Park's **_**Numb, **_**for my friend ****TriwizardPartVeela, Victoire/Surprise! Character.**

**Rating: ****T**

**Pairing: ****Victoire/Surprise! Character**

* * *

><p>She was tired; tired of being who <em>he<em> wanted her to be, instead of who _she_ wanted to be. She was Victoire Weasley, eldest daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. The Weasley family, heroes among the magical community. Victoire tried to be a good person, a good daughter, a good lover, but _he_ was never satisfied, picking faults and criticising her 24/7.

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface<br>Don't know what you're expecting of me  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
><strong>_

Did she even love _him?_ Was _he _even worth it? She was tired, so very tired. She was a puppet, her supposed boyfriend pulling her strings. Victoire wanted to be her, no one else, just _her!_Was that so unreasonable?

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired, so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<br>**_

She walked through the park, the golden and auburn leaves crunching underfoot. Why did she stay? Why did she put up with all this shit? _He_ smothered her, holding on too tightly, afraid to lose _his _control, a control _he_ didn't deserve. Since she rebelled against _him, _everything he thought she would be just fell apart right in front of _him._

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
>Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?<br>'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
>Has fallen apart right in front of you.<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you.<strong>__  
><em>_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
>And every second I waste is more than I can take.<strong>_

She didn't love _him._ She did. She didn't. Did! Didn't!_ Did! Didn't! __**DID! DIDN'T! DID! DID! DID!**_ She began crying. It was pointless. She'd always love _him...  
><em>_**  
>I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,<br>Become so tired, so much more aware  
>I'm becoming this, all I want to do<br>Is be more like me and be less like you.**__  
><em>

She knew if she ended things, her life might get worse, but still...  
>And she knew <em>he<em> was in the same position as she was right now, a loved one trying to control their life, and they themselves screaming inside, trying to run away from the shadows and monsters who tried to destroy their hearts.

_**And I know  
>I may end up failing too.<br>But I know  
>You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.<br>**_

She thought she loved him. Scratch that, she knew she loved _him._ She just didn't want to. Why did she have to be drawn to _him?_ Victoire was so tired of this. So tired of _his _shit. It pissed her off to no end,_ he_ didn't stop! She'd lost count of all the nights she cried herself to sleep, because of _him..._

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
>Become so tired, so much more aware.<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you.<br>**_

Victoire sighed. She couldn't feel _him_ in her heart, but she felt _him_ in her soul, she knew it was meant to be. Yes, right now she hated _him,_ she really did. But Victoire loved _him,_ and she couldn't stop her dainty feet from dragging her back to _**their**_ apartment, and into _his_ arms, kissing his lips and running her hands through _his_ soft hair.

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
>(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)<br>I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
>(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)<strong>_

She'd always love Teddy Lupin...


End file.
